


Hostile Meeting

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Hostile, Meeting, Notts very afraid, Scanlan is hostile, chance encounter, the mighty nein - Freeform, they meet each other, underlying threats, vox machina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: snakebitcat asked:You said to send you CR fic prompts, so could you write something where Scanlan and Nott encounter each other please?The Mighty Nein run into Vox Machina. Nott is frightened, and Scanlan is passive aggressive.





	1. Chapter 1

Nott could already tell this encounter was awkward, she wasn’t really sure if she liked meeting everyone from Vox Machina, but talking to Scanlan was kinda worse because she knew he didn’t like her at all. 

“I like your mask.” He offered, in the awkward stilted speech she was used to doing herself, or from Caleb when he was uncomfortable. She would rather talk to the grumpy looking older man he was speaking to, Molly would probably agree he seemed to need to be stolen from.

Nott touched the mask covering her face, seeing his eyes track her movements somehow managing to make her more uncomfortable, “I found it off a doll. I like it. Your sword looks nice. Shiny.” 

Scanlan draws the sword and shes terrified as he smiles, she isn’t sure its a nice one, “I killed a pit fiend with this. I prefer my magic, but it is powerful and useful if I need a blade.” 

The terror doesn’t go away, but Nott grabs what little she can from that to salvage this before he decides to use the blade like she thinks he’s threatening, “Caleb can do spells too, he’s real good at them and has been teaching me some! I like my crossbow, but the spells he’s taught me have been very helpful and I, um, can see why you would like spells more, but your sword is really impressive and powerful too.”

The sword is put away, but he doesn’t answer right away, staring at her for an uncomfortable bit of time before he sighs, “Thank you.” he says, before he walks away over to the big gray man talking with Fjord. 

Nott’s hand slowly drops away from where it had been hidden in her cloak, leaving her knife where it was hidden, as she watches him go. She pulls out her flask and drinks a huge gulp before she goes to Caleb. 

The white haired grumpy human man definitely has something she could steal that could make her feel better after that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scanlan is hostile, and it shows more from his perspective.

Scanlan didn't know why the group of new adventurers were in Whitestone to meet them, besides they were probably idiots who were going to lose a lot, people and things, before they died or decided it wasn’t worth it anymore and finally stopped. He wasn't an idiot though. A badly made disguise couldn’t hide shit from him.

Especially not a fucking goblin.

He hates her completely, but cant kill her. The group she came with would probably get pissy, and he doesnt want to fight anyone at this point. Even knowing they are all somehow friends with her.

Killing her wouldn't help shit anyway. Pike had made that clear last time they had sat down for a huge conversation about feelings and emotions, when he had killed a goblin in Westrunn last time. Complete emotional transparency.

Killing her wouldn’t bring anyone he cares about back, not her, and sure as fuck not him.

It would make him feel a whole lot better for a little while though, so he exhibits a great amount of restraint he hopes Pike will appreciate when he manages to strain out, “I like your mask.” with only a limited stilt to his speech.

He watches her hand move to the mask, just in case he needs to defend himself, taking great pleasure in how him watching seems to make her eyes more fearful then they had been already, “I found it off a doll. I like it. Your sword looks nice. Shiny.” the goblin says, her voice grating to his ears, and he follows her eyes to where she’s looking at Mythcarver wearily.

That’s fair. She has a right to be weary of it, even if he could kill her much faster with his voice. Still, he smiles and pulls the sword out, holding it in front of him as the fear rises in the air like music, “I killed a pit fiend with this. I prefer my magic, but it is powerful and useful if I need a blade.”

A small bit of magic, and a quiet bit of suggestion laced into his words won’t hurt her, but he knows he got his point across to the goblin. She heard the threat.

She shifts, her ears moving up as she seems to grasp onto something he said, despite how he knows shes scared of him. Which is impressive, considering a few things, “Caleb can do spells too, he’s real good at them and has been teaching me some! I like my crossbow, but the spells he’s taught me have been very helpful and I, um, can see why you would like spells more, but your sword is really impressive and powerful too.” she shifts, hiding a bit inside her cloak, but affection is hard for a bard like him to miss.

It clearly isn’t just the group that care about her. This goblin seems to care about them, or at least the human man Scanlan had noticed her with the first time he’d seen them all together. She cares more and is definitely more afraid then literally any goblin he has ever encountered in his life.

There’s something going on there, and he isn’t sure he want’s to get into it. He puts Mythcarver back into it’s scabbard, not really interested in scaring or considering killing her anymore, and sighs, “Thank you.” he says, unsure if its for the compliment or because he has nothing else to say.

He leaves her there instead of say anything else, and heads over to where Grog is chatting with the half-orc. Maybe spending some time with them will help him relax after that shitty encounter.

He doesn't say anything though, when he notices a little while later, the goblin steal from Percy.


End file.
